The Bachelor
by SheridanSuzie
Summary: When Ginny's accepted into the Bachelor and Harry's the man will she find true love with him or will the 9 other girls get in her way. She only went for the free food and accommodation but will she fall in love instead. It's better than it sounds R&R
1. Golden Letters and nine contestants

**Hi guys my name is Sheridan I'm from Australia and this is my very first Fanfiction so please be nice but I am open for any comments, please review. I was inspired to write this story to this theme from other stories I have read.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that is why it's called Fanfiction (thought I'd point that out)**

**Setting the story- Harry and Ginny have never met. The Chamber of Secrets was never opened and remains shut. I know that this kind of flaws parts of the original story line but you know, just go with it enjoy! **

"I'm not doing it Hermione so you can just forget it!" I told her. I had just received a golden letter informing me that I was one of the ten woman selected out of a thousand who applied for the a reality TV show called the bachelor.

Dear Ginny Weasley 21,  
>You application for a position in this year's season of the bachelor has been accepted. You are require to use the floo network to get to the bachelor mansion on the 1st of October. You will be staying for a total of six weeks, bring all essential items including dress robes, muggle and sporting clothing.<br>We await your arrive, please confirm your position by return owl no longer than five days after arrival

Producer and event manager  
>Stacy Winsor<p>

To gain a position in this contest you had to be nominated by a friend who thinks you'd be perfect for the role. The actual likeliness of getting chosen was against you but I wasn't exactly a nobody. I played Chaser for the Holyhead Harpers and became the new captain for the first time early this year. I had made some pretty good catches and goals making a name for myself as the 'chaser racer'.

"Do you know who put my name in?" I questioned her sternly.

"Well okay just don't be mad because I, I thought that you hadn't been going out with anyone in a while and I saw this advertisement in the paper. Well it's just I thought that this could be just a bit of fun for you and I didn't think that they would accept you straight away but I remain firm that you should at least try it and if you don't like it you're allowed to go home. Besides the bachelor could be someone famous!"

"They haven't said who the bachelor was" I replied checking over the letter. "Anyway I refuse to do it! It would be so demeaning!"

"It's not demeaning it's a creative way of finding a husband" Hermione protested.

"Well just because you're engaged to my brother doesn't mean I need to get married as well, you know that after Dean and Anthony I'm obviously not the marrying kind!" my two former boyfriends had both popped the question to me early in our relationship I said no to Dean because I was only 19 and far from ready to get married. I said yes to Anthony but then dumped him a month later realizing that I never really wanted any of it. It's safe to say that they took a lot longer to get over me then I did with them.

"Gosh Hermione look at this letter 'Dear Ginny Weasley 21' they have a mansion just for this show!"

"Oh I bet it's the bachelor's House you're going to!"

"I'm not going anywhere and even if I did go how would I get the time off work?"

"Oh simple this is all published they'd love you to go, it's like free advertisement" Hermione's reasoning was quite actuate because I did end up calling my manager just to see if it could work not saying that I was going; but they were very enthusiastic about it said it would be the best move for my career, slightly.  
>"Oh now you have to go because your boss said and I wouldn't want you to breech your contract"<p>

"But six weeks! I'll never survive that and the other girls going will want to be there and I'll bet _they_ won't so nice!"

"Who cares about the other girls just go for a holiday or a break from work what's the worst that can happen you meet a couple of nasty girls big whoop you get free food, free accommodation and you get to meet a celebrity!"

"We don't know for sure if they're famous or not it could just be a regular Joe"

"No I think it would be someone really special not an average person that would be boring" We talked and gossiped for an hour after in my apartment I lived in by myself. Hermione and Ron owned a house near Bill and Fleur's overlooking the ocean.  
>Finally I agreed that I would go and just try it out but on the condition that I could come home anytime I wanted.<p>

The next couple of weeks wished too quickly for my liking and I found myself at Ron and Hermione's the night before.

"All alone! Not going to know anyone there! I bet that they'll all be airheads or something!"

"None of the other girls are going to know anyone there either! And they won't be airheads they've got to have respectable people on the show!" Ron reasoned. I shrugged restlessly.

"You're right I'm not going to have any privacy. Well I best go and enjoy my last few hours of aloneness" with a short smile and a wink I disapparated to my apartment.

The next day...

Keeping my elbows in tight and my eyes and mouth shut completely I whirred through the flames and into the great room of a beautiful mansion. I was never good at traveling by Floo powder and never got the landing right. I dusted myself off and check that I was all there before looking up. I was the last to arrive all the other nine girls were in their sits holding champagne staring at me in shocked faces their hair was all perfect and their clothes completely free of ash (unlike mine).  
>Standing up I saw Stacy presumably. She was platinum blond with a sharp face that had clearly had some shoty correcting done to it. Next to her was the mass murder, cleared of all charges Sirius Black; I gasped at the him having only ever seen him in pictures. As a child he used to be something nightmares were made of but now he actually looked friendly even likable, maybe. But then I spotted him;<br>Black messy hair, enchanting emerald eyes that sparkled and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter was smiling at me in amusement while everyone else was a little shocked still.

"I'm sorry about that I prefer flying much arr better landing." Sirius Black gave a hearty laugh that seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

"You must be Ginny Weasley, last to arrive" he directed me to the couch but I remain standing; it made me feel more in control.  
>"Alright ladies as you may have noticed your secret bachelor is Harry Potter, I'm Sirius Black his godfather and will be staying with him throughout this show, this Stacy Winsor the producer and she going to explain more."<p>

"Thank you Sirius right now... All of you girls will be sharing a room in pairs of three or two. The rest of the day is free time you can wonder the castle and gardens but we will be having a formal dinner today at 7 o'clock in the dining hall behind me to start the show off you may be interview or may not, it's undecided. This is actually Harry's home that you have been welcomed to and I expect you to treat it with respect and we do have a few rules there is to be no swearing on camera or nudity but off camera do whatever. Harry's and Sirius' rooms and quarter are off limits as are leaking any information to the press, you have all sign privacy agreements before you got there and I expect you to honour them. Other than that you will be given a letter each day to describe the day's events but most importantly because this is a dating contest you'll need to be yourself." She smiled stiffly causing wrinkles in her expression; obviously her face wasn't used to it.  
>"Alright can Carmen, Zia and Nora go down the hall and take the first door to your left and Scarlet and Penny first to your right and Amelia and Sian right second door and Gwen, Tress and Ginny second on your left thank you girls and if there is ever a problem come see me about it I'll be floating around"<p>

Most of the girls didn't walk towards their assigned rooms but over to Harry. I felt slightly uncomfortable about him being the bachelor because he's practically royalty in the Wizarding world now and to be in the same room as him and even to be in his house was weird.

I had my trunk in one hand and my bag in the other they were fairly heavy so I went off to my room. It was fairly big, three king sized singles. I dumped my stuff on top of the one right next to the window. The view was amazing it was a rose garden of pure reds, whites and yellows. Staring at it I decided that maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.

The door open behind me and two girls pulled their trunks in after it.

"Oh hi you must be Ginny I'm Gwen" she gave me a welcoming hug and so did the other girl.

"I'm Tress. Wow look at this place it's a palace! I can't believe we get to stay here for six weeks!" After talking to the girls while we unpacked I found out that they were in this for the kill both very serious about claiming Harry while i on the other was here for the food, accommodation and sights. They did seem nice but I figured that they might just have two heads. After some chit chat I learnt that Gwen's mum nominated her for this show and that she wants to get married badly and that Tress' ex-boyfriend nominated her.

"It's silly really, he wanted to prove that he's over me so he sent in an application then paraded around that he's happy for me and when it came back that I got in well let's just say he wasn't so happy for me anymore!" after unpacking all of us were eager to found out where we were (having been told nothing) so the three of us decided to go exploring the gardens.  
>I had established my first impressions of the two; Gwen was a sharp, independent woman who could be nice and encouraging or an ice queen to others. Being the first to arrive she had met all the girls and decided who the competition was.<p>

"Scarlet, Carmen, Amelia and maybe Sian I'm undecided although she seems like a push over"  
><em>And you seem like a bully<em> I thought to myself.

Tress on the other hand seemed like a Park Avenue princess. She was very innocent and pretty and wanted to get married to the perfect guy and have two perfect babies (a girl and a boy) but I didn't think she would have much of a fairytale on a dating contest _how romantic that'll be one for the grand-kids I met your dad while he was dating nine other girls.  
><em>  
>We walked around the yard for awhile and it was truly beautiful and i couldn't help thinking what St. Mungo's could do with all this money. We came around the corner and into the view of the amazing rose garden outside my bedroom window. Sitting on the white outdoor benches was all the other contestants including Carmen, Scarlet and Amelia<p>

"Enjoying the gardens, isn't this place beautiful?" Gwen addressed the crowd.

"Well only if you've never gone anywhere nice before, in fact this is a lot like my house" Scarlet replied rudely. We sat down on the bench and Gwen looked away clearly pissed off, uh oh.

"So Ginny or should I call you the chaser racer? What do you prefer?" she said in a clearly meant to be bitchy way. I looked around at all the other girls and saw that they were all eagerly waiting for my respond, clearly trying to see if I was a threat.

"Ginny, call me Ginny." I stared at Carmen and Amelia and I think that they must be her poesy. Hoping to stay out of anymore conversation I pretended to be admiring a nearby rose.

"Tress that's a bit of a Half name, no what I mean. No follow up." Carmen piped up.

"That was the name of grandmother, I'm named after her" Tress said defensively. I made a mental note to swat Hermione next time I met her for putting me in a place where girls care about half names, honestly...

Tress let out a long breath of air and looked away angrily mirroring Gwen.

"You know I suspected that Harry was going to be the bachelor" Scarlet said.

"How could you possibly have known that? It was all really secret so that they could have a good first show" piped up Nora.

"I just knew okay!" Scarlet gave her a dirty look making her cower back. "I hope I get an interview for the show tonight although I would have thought so considering there's only ten of us and I'm properly the most well known"

"I'm sorry but all I know about you is your name, Scarlet" I said drawing the last word out.

"I was voted the most eligible single lady in Witch Weekly and my family comes from a long line of rich, pure bloods. I'm actually a descendent from Rowena Ravenclaw."

I immediately didn't like the way she said pureblood; I'm a pureblood but I don't think it makes a difference what blood you have it's not going to help you win a dating contest.

"I don't think Harry really cares what a person's blood status is, I mean he's a half blood" I said to her giving her a mean look.

"Whatever" She replied dismissively.  
>Getting sick of these girls I retreated inside to write letters to people I actually liked.<p>

"Oh my god is she always so touchy?" i heard Scarlet say before I went out of ear reach.

Dear Hermione,  
>I'm just writing to say thank you for putting me in this place if I don't get out of here soon I'll nor my arm off!<p>

Hope you're well  
>Ginny xoxo<p> 


	2. Dinner, Hosts and Breakfast encounters

**Enjoy! And please read and review! Sorry about the mix up I made and also there might be a few punctuation mistakes (looking for Beta reader, if any interested) but this is only my first Fanfiction. Any comments welcomes **

**Also thank you to all of the reviewers, your comments made me smile a mile wide!**

Everyone came back inside to get ready for tonight an hour or so later. Our room went fully hair styling, nail fixing and dress choosing central. Gwen and Tress were busy making themselves perfect while I laid on my bed watching.

"Didn't Stacy say we were meant to be ourselves? Doesn't that mean on the outside as while" I stated. Getting sick of their need to be perfect.

"Men don't fall in love with girls who are anything less than stunning!" Tress replied with agreement from Gwen.

_Well that's just not true_ I thought to myself. At 6:30 I bit the bullet and starting getting ready. A formal dinner really wasn't my thing. I decided on a tight black dress with a brown wide belt; I look casual, normal but all of the other girl's looks as though they were going to the horse racers. One girl even had a fascinator. I left my hair out and flicked it over my shoulders but the other girls had done their hair so tightly with hairspray that I was tempted to touch one to see if it moved.

At ten to seven all the girls were waiting in the dining room for an entrance into our sits. I pushed past everyone to get to the table when nobody was moving.

"Oh for god's sakes you waiting for a butler to pull your chair out for you?" just as I said this a man's voice filled the room from behind me.

"No, no there'll be no butler I'm more of a do it yourself kind of person just like Ginny here" Harry entered the room and sat down in the chair next to me. Every other girl raced for the one on his other side unfortunately Scarlet got there first. I smiled at the fact that he had to suffer through her all night and was relieved to find Tress on my other side.

"What are you smiling at?" Tress asked quietly.

"Nothing, don't worry"  
>Dinner was pretty easy except that Harry made me nervous. I was a strong woman who never let anyone control my emotions and here I was letting him get to me but he had such a sexy smile that made me melt at the knees and his eyes were stunning considering what they had seen, they still sparkled. When I was eight years old I had the biggest crush on Harry Potter and was convinced that I was going to marry him one day despite my brothers telling me I was a lunatic.<p>

"So Ginny I watched your last game of the season and I was quite impressed at your last goal and some of the saves you made" Harry said to me.

"Oh well I guess I'm just good at what I do" I stumbled blushing furiously.

"I used to play quidditch but only at Hogwarts, I was seeker"

"Gryffindor? I was chaser back then too"

"Of course Gryffindor! And ain't you called chaser racer or something" I blushed again.

"Well yeah but that is not a self assigned nickname" he smiled and I was struck by how easy it was to talk to him.

"I'm good at quidditch too Harry" Scarlet butted in.

"Yeah I could been a professional player if I wanted to, was actually ordered a job but I went into the ministry of magic instead."

"What department?" he asked politely.

"Well I wanted to make a real difference in the Wizarding world so I went into Reversal of muggle objects and enchantments" I snorted up my food and choked out of laugher. I tried to compose myself but they had already noticed.

"What's so funny about that Jennifer?" Scarlet spat. My name wasn't even Jennifer but who cares.

"Nothing, I, it's just I'm sure that if you can stop a tea set biting a muggle then you've really made a difference in the Wizarding world" I said tiring not too laugh although it was hard when Harry was biting his tongue to stop himself from doing the same thing.  
>Scarlet turned around figuring that the conversation wasn't going well for her. This left Harry and me to talk to each other. I spooned a serving of everything on my plate onto my fork and chewed happily.<p>

"You're eating" he said sounding surprised.

"Well I just thought that i might considering that it's my dinner" he smiled but I was confused.

"Well no one else seems to like the food very much but I think it's excellent" and sure enough all of the other girls were just pushing their food around their plates having only small sips of water. No wonder they were all so skinny.

"You think it's weird too" he said, clearly I must have had a puzzle expression on my face.

"Yeah but mostly because I come from a family of six brother with hearty appetites. Sometimes you don't even see food go into their mouths just blurs when they're hungry." I just said casually.

"Wow six brothers I always wanted a brother"

"Well they're a little over rated" I joked.

"Are you the only girl?" I raised my fork as answer. Harry was then interrupted by three girls asking annoying and not cute at all no matter how hard they tried questions.  
>Sirius was sitting across from me wearing a slightly bored expression while Nora on his side was talking very amity about herself; in one of the brief breathes she had Sirius turned to me.<p>

"Are you by any chance related to Molly and Arthur Weasley?"

"Yeah I'm their daughter. Did you know them?"

"Yeah back in the dark days they were in the order"

"Yeah they were at the final battle. My mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange" I was very proud of this fact.

"Till the very end. That was your mum and dad's motto or at least they said that before ever fight"

"They still say that to me but it's now mostly getting work done or cleaning my apartment" he laugh whole heartily.  
>This of course was the first night of the show so this was by no means a private dinner. Camera men were circling, the crew was fiddling with wires, casting spells to connect wires and others were levitating boom-mics over our heads which I found extremely annoying.<br>All the other girls seemed to love the camera on them and every time they were on they were all sweet and bubbly. I tried to be nice but I felt like I just came off as a cold bitch, which I'm really not I'm just... Skeptical.

Dinner finished and we were told we would meet our surprise host soon and sure enough Hunk Clover-field walked in.  
>Some girls let out gasps or clapped; I rolled my eyes. Hunk was an out of work model for versus shops, he had a reputation for being the male equivalent of a diva. Extremely picky and a player. Instantly I disliked him because he was the kind of bloke who undressed you with his eyes and clearly wasn't decree about not staring openly. He cruised the room once then his eyes fell on me; winked then went straight for my cleavage. I pulled my top up and flicked my hair over but he continued to stare.<br>Harry noticed and cleared his throat loudly knocking him back to the present. Hunk was so slimy!

"Good evening ladies. I'm Hunk Clover-Field your host for the next six weeks" he flashed a smile. I felt sick but everyone else seemed to love it. The girls at least, Harry and Sirius seem almost as disgusted as I was.  
>"The low down on tomorrow is that we are going to do a bit of speed dating with Harry and a meet and greet with some of his close friends. Then whoever he thinks is the best or can impress him most with go on the first private date together tomorrow night." the girls broke out into whispers.<br>"So everyone off to bed and come back into the lounge at 10:30am for your first date."

All the girls got up and shuffled over to Hunk and Harry but having eaten a lot I started feeling sleepy.

"Hey, hey you. Um black dress come here a minute" Hunk seemed to be calling out to me. I tried to keep going but was forced to stop.

"Yes?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"What's your name? I'm Hunk" I think he thought this would charm me.

"Obviously, you introduced yourself" I turned to walk off when someone grabbed my wrist I was about to yank it away thinking it was Hunk's but if was really the boy with the green eyes.

"Harry..." I breathed.

"Arr don't worry about that guy. He's kind of an idiot" he smiled slightly.

"Oh I know" and i turn and walked away swinging my hips smiling at the way he was watching me.

The next morning I slept till 9:30am before I headed to the kitchens for some breakfast. I asked Gwen and Tress if they wanted to come but they said that they had already had some. Mostly likely they didn't.  
>I tried to think if the kitchen was out of bounds but it was fine.<p>

After making myself bacon, eggs and toast I sat by myself outside reading the daily profit someone had left. A camera came past twice but I doubted that I was very entertaining.

"So you're the one with my newspaper" a sexy male voice said out of nowhere.

"Well Harry ain't you in luck I've just finished with it" I said smiling.

"Anything interesting?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise" I replied cheekily. There was absolutely nothing, big surprise.

"So where are all the other girls?"

"In a panic mode, getting ready"

"But the thing isn't for another hour"

"Well they've been up since 7:30"

"Wow. What about you? Are you in a panic mode?"

"No I'm more of a laid back kind of gal" I giggled.  
>"But" I checked my watch "if I want to have a slower I best go. See you soon for a little speed dating. Kill me now." I said to myself turning around.<p>

"I heard that Miss Weasley!" he joked. I smiled today could actually be fun.

**Thank you for reading please review, no flames but all other comments welcomed. Next chapter is a little more Harry/Ginny action.**


	3. Speed dating and kissing in closets

Today I went for something a little more casual a white singlet shirt, grey trackies and some thigh length ugg boots. I kept my hair down and around my shoulders. It was long and a beautiful flaming red colour that worked perfectly.

Standing in the dining room I felt a little out of place next to the other girls who had decided that it was best to overdo it then under do it. Harry walked in wearing a tee-shirt and pants (casual just like me) followed by a lady with bright pink hair, an aged man around Sirius' age and an ex-Auror I recognized as Mad-eye Moody. I giggled at the sight of him at a speed dating contest.  
>I looked at Harry and saw him laughing quietly at Moody's expression as well.<p>

Stacy walked in followed by Hunk. He walked in strutting and cruised the room again locking his eyes on me. He did a once over and then winked openly at me.  
>I glanced over at Harry he seemed to be looking at me and Hunk in what I thought might have been a look of jealousy.<p>

"Right ladies you'll each get to go on a speed date with Harry for 5 minutes per person and a 'meet and greet' with Dora, Remus, Sirius and Alastor, Harry's chosen friends. Only your date with Harry is being filmed, the purpose of the others is so Harry can discuss and compare notes with them on which girl is 'the one'." I had the slightest hint that Stacy thought this was complete bull, just from the way she said 'the one'.

"Although there's a twist Hunk our host here is going to be one of the meet and greet guys. Shocking I know but ladies hold your gasps till the camera's rolling." I clenched a hard grip around my wand that was in my pocket, ready to start hexing at any moment.

"Alright that's all the news I have for right now and I request that you put on your best acting faces and be surprised."  
>The cameras started shooting. They circled us once showing what we were wearing then moved towards the door. Hunk reentered the room followed by Harry, Dora, Remus, Sirius and Moody.<br>He droned on to the camera about what we had already been told and I found myself trying to see if I could sit down somewhere. I was brought back to reality when Harry said my name. The cameras had stopped.

"What were you looking for?" I honestly didn't think anyone was watching.

"A sit" I smiled, he smiled.

"Oh Harry" Scarlet came over. "I'm so glad that we are going to get some private time together. I feel as if I hardly know you"

"Well that kind of is the case you've only been here two days" Harry replied clearly thinking that that was an okay thing to say, men. But instead of firing at him she gave me a filthy look, nothing like a bit of friendly competition.

"Ginny, Scarlet you'll be the first to date Hunk today so please go over to the door marked six, now" Stacy said.

"You can't possibly think that Harry's already into you. He's just being nice, I mean no offense but who are you? Anyway I would have thought he'd go for someone more... Known"  
><em>Bitch<em>

"I thought you said he wasn't going for me?" I replied faking sweetness. Scarlet opened the door then slammed it in my face.  
>The longer I stayed out of the same room as Hunk the better. Creep!<br>Five minutes later a bell sounded and Scarlet came out.

"Wow, too easy. Good luck red."  
>I walked in.<p>

"Ginny Weasley the woman I've most wanted to meet. Ever since we met yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about you" he still stared like he was mentally undressing me. "What's a fine girl like you doing on a dating show I'm sure you could have any guy you wanted."

"Maybe…" I looked away; I was more than happy to sit in silence for the next few minutes.

"Baby are you a model? Cause I could hock you up. Got a really good manager I'm sure she could get you a few jobs. Nothing big that's my department" he joked. He hadn't modeled in years nobody wanted him.

"No. Thank you but I have a job, a real one. I'm a chaser."

"Really because you look more like a girl who you chase not a girl who chasers" he put a hand on my leg. I gave him a death stare.

"Either take it off or I'll break it off!" I threatened.

"Playing nice are we?" it was Harry and he had heard what I said. "I was just calling to say for you to move on with Scarlet over to Tonks sorry Dora's room."  
>Walking into Dora's room the atmosphere changed completely for the better.<p>

"Hi I'm Dora but most people call my Tonks, it's my last name. Remus is my husband, I have a son called Teddy who is four and I've known Harry from way back in the order of the phoenix, of course he wasn't a member then" her smile was big, bright and beautiful.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Weasley. My parents were in the original order Molly and Author. Did you know them?"

"I did know them! In fact I've met you before but a few years back at 12 Grimmauld place!"

"Oh my god! I remember now, that place was so dirty! Is Kreacher still there?"

"Well I don't know but isn't that funny? I remember Harry and Sirius left England that Christmas but if they hadn't you would have met him!"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Don't you have like a billion brothers?"

"Six brothers and three sisters-in-law. And then there is like 40 hundred cousins and aunts and uncles. I've got a big family."

"Harry always wanted a big family. I'm sure Christmas time must get crazy"

"That's an understatement. But yeah no one ever feels lonely in my parents' house there's just too many of us."

"Oh that's time but Ginny so far out of all the girls I've met you seem the most down-to-earth so brownie points"

"Thanks Tonks I hope to see you round"  
>I did Remus', Sirius' and Moody's meet 'n' greet in the same success they all seemed taken with me. Now it was finally time for Harry. Scarlet came out of the room stuck her finger up at me; clearly it didn't go so well for her. Go figure, loser.<p>

"Hiya Ginny. Finally a normal person!" Harry said looking relieved.

"Did you know that out of your four guests I already knew three of them and we have both spent Christmas holidays at Sirius' house? 12 Grimmauld place."

"Really? Wow. You had to suffer there too?"

"Okay I will say that it was a little dirty and there were Boggarts everywhere and an Doxy infestation in the curtains and this pair of robes that tried to kill my brother and not to mention the elf heads on the wall or Kreacher for that matter but really it was fine, honest" he burst out laughing.

"That's putting it nicely it was much worse than that but well protected. That why I always had to stay there."

"So anyway Ginny I was meant to do this first my name is Harry James Potter I'm my only living relative except Sirius and that's not even by blood. I'm looking for a girl with a big family that I could be welcomed into but I would prefer if she was down-to-earth, in a matter of speaking."

"Reasonable demands. I'm Ginny Weasley I have six brothers, three sisters-in-law, two parents, hundreds if aunts and uncles and thousands of cousins. I'm looking for devotion and like you someone normal and my classification of normal is someone who hates Hunk, like me." I laughed.

"Well I thought Hunk was a little..."

"Creepy? Slimy? Gross? Disgusting?" I suggested.

"All of the above." he smiled sexily and the bell went off. He stood up and we walked out together. He put a hand on my lower back and I felt a shock of electricity. I think he felt it too but how's a girl to know.  
>I lined up with the others when Hunk came back in and the cameras started rolling. He started blabbering on about connections and stuff when Tonks started talking.<p>

"Well the girl I felt was very kind natured and I could really see a connection with Harry was actually someone I'd met before this show without realizing it, Ginny Weasley" my smile brightened the room, that comment really meant something to me. Hunk signaled for Remus to start talking.

"Well I've known Harry a long time and I knew his father well and lily of course so I would have to pick the only red head here, Ginny Weasley." I was practically bouncing. They picked me. Moody was next in line.

"Well um... I guess the Blondie on the end." I still smiled because he didn't even know who Zia was. Sirius started to laugh.

"Um... My choice is between Penny, Gwen or ...Ginny. But I can't decide, Harry what do you think?"

"Um Mr Black Harry's not meant to tell us who he chooses after I choose."

"Wait what?" I said before I could stop myself. "Why are you choosing you're the host?"

"You see ladies that's tonight's twist. One of you lucky ladies will get to go on a private date with me."

"I hardly call that lucky" I said.

"All of you seem lovely but I always love a challenge so I'll have to pick ...Ginny"

"No! No I don't want to!" all the others girls looked shocked and angry they were all dying to date Hunk as much as Harry.

"Please Ginny you're messing up scenes!" Stacy called out from the side. "One more take and no talking just go over to Hunk's side and we'll discuss this later."  
>We redid he take but I had a cold look on my face. Hunk tried to kiss me so instead I kneed him in the balls. We did another retake.<p>

"Harry now out of the remaining nine girls who do you want to go out on a private dinner with? And remember who your friends choose for you."

"Well um I did have somebody in mine but now it has to be someone else. So… um... Scarlet." my heart sank I really thought he'd pick me and then Hunk would pick someone else but Harry was going with Scarlet! Yuk!

We had the rest of the day off and I was dreading the evening horribly. Stacy told me that I had to go out with Hunk, no arguments. Scarlet was rubbing it in everybody's faces that she was chosen and that Harry was drooling over her in their date when personally I thought her was quite average, common, typical, nothing special but hey go figure.

All the other girls told me that I should feel lucky for being chosen by Hunk but I just felt sick.

"I wonder who Harry was talking about when he said that he was going to say someone else before he changed his mind." Tress asked airy.

"Isn't it obvious? Ginny! He was going to pick her but then Hunk got her before he did and had to get someone else instead." Gwen stated.

I just shrugged my shoulders then cursed Hunk in the ground if that was true.

"Wow it's not fair that you get picked by two guys and I don't even get one" Tress complained.

-

I went for a walk alone in the gardens soon after and found an unlocked broom shed. Having not flown for a while I opened the door. Harry was going through some boxes.

"Looking for something sailor?" he spun quickly then relaxed when he saw it was me. "Hiding from something?" I asked rephrasing my comment, he smiled.

"More like someone. Scarlet and a few others girl always seem to be able to find me."

"Well then your date with her tonight will be fun" I joked. "What are you looking for in that box?" I stared around at all the webs and spiders in the corners; the same as my broom shed back home.

"Oh, wood polish" I picked up a bottle on a self in front of him.

"You mean this?"

"Oh right on the self not the boxes" I laughed at his stupidity.

"You laughing at me Weasley?" he joked.

"Um... In a way yes" I reached for a broom stick leaning against the wall. "Clean-sweeps, Comets, Nimbuses and Firebolts. You've certainly got the whole collection. I've got that one" pointing to an older version of a Firebolt.

"Why don't we go for a ride?" he suggested. Honestly that was my plan all along with or without him.

"Are we allowed to or are we only meant to spend time together when the cameras are filming?" I said cheekily.

"I take it that even if that was a rule you wouldn't listen to it?"

"No. Not in the slightest" I grabbed the broom from him and kicked off hard from the ground. He chased after me laughing. He was an excellent flier but every time he got ahead of me I'd change directions and speed off. We were gone for an hour. It was the highlight of my stay so far. He landed in the broom shed perfectly and I crashed into him. He fell flat on his back and I fell on his stomach.

"Oh sorry, I, I'm not the best at landings, ever"

"Don't worry" his eyes stared into mine and I swear I saw a spark flicker. He cupped a hand around my cheek and the other on my back and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss powerfully back to a positive response.  
>I had kissed other guys before but none had the intensity of his kiss, it was commanding and dominate. Deans kiss was always sweet and quick and Anthony's was perfect and straight to the point but Harry's… His was hungry and important and made me utterly melt in my shoes. Finally we pulled away and stared at each other. I blushed a bright red as I stood up.<p>

"There you are Harry! I've been looking for you everywhere!" it was Scarlet and she noticed right away our guilty faces. My hair was all messy and Harry's lips were all red. I replaced the broom stick.

"Um I best go back to the house. Thanks for the fly. I'll be sure to do it again" I winked at him then turned away. I felt as if I could float.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked me bluntly as I reentered the house and sat down on the sofa in th lounge room.

"Um… I went for a fly" I said smiling. 


	4. Dates and Jelly

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Firstly I know how bad my grammar is but unfortunately I don't have a beta reader so it's still going to be uneven. Please review :)**

Dear Hermione,

This place is beautiful (Literally a palace. The rose gardens are to die for).  
>The girls are all quite bitchy (and ambitious).<br>The host of the show is Hunk Clover-Field. Yuk! Times infinity (But all the other girls seem to think he's amazing, go figure).  
>I have to go on a date with him tonight (you'll see when you watch the first episode).<br>The bachelor is lovely; I quite like him (A lot! Which is weird because I haven't liked someone like this in a while… I feel like a teenage again damn!)  
>His family friends are so nice and I've actually met some of them before. Cool huh!<br>Say hello to all the family for me and Ron.

Missing home  
>Lots of love<br>Ginny xoxoxo

(Please write back, missing intelligent conversation)

By the end of the night I was panicking, the date was getting closer and I was feeling sicker and sicker. Maybe I could faint nausea and another girl could take my place.

I had already been lectured by Stacy about how I was to act on tonight's date and even if I don't like him to pretend I do. I wished that I was really going with Harry. I now craved his kiss more than anything. What was worse was that I didn't know if he felt the same. Stupid insecurities, I was always so confident.

Dinner was fine, boring really. Hunk just droned on and on about himself and his success and I couldn't help wondering if he even had enough money to pay rent. He reminded me of Gilroy Lockheart in that they were both pretty conceded. In fact their smile was the same as were their hair and eyes and facial features. I became lost in these thoughts that I almost different catch his statement.

"Ginny I must say that you look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you" I was weary.

"I could really see this going somewhere in fact I have a place right around the corner, I could see us going there... Give me a good reason why not?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, I pulled a disgusted face.

"And how would that work? It would be a sandal. You'd be fired, I'd be sent home, we'd be shoned in society and on top of that I think I'd be sick at the very idea and in fact I am! How's that for a good reason?" I spat.

"It was just a thought." Unfortunately my tone instead of discouraging him in fact egged him on.

I rolled my eyes. I spent the rest of the night play anagrams in my head. He didn't even notice. He suggested that I go back to his house only two more times that night. Walking out of the restaurant he tried to grab my hand but I moved it away. He grabbed it again so I crashed his bones with my fingers. We arrived back at the mansion and he gave me a surprise kiss, trying to shove his tongue in my mouth. Sadly for him that was too much so kneed him in the balls. Twice in one day lucky boy.

"Stop trying to do that! Didn't you learn the first time?" I left him outside in pain while I headed to the kitchens for dessert. All the while versus thoughts popped into my head like did any cameras catch mine and Hunk's kiss or if Harry tried to kiss Scarlet. I only just got the ice-cream out when Harry stumbled in.

"Oh hello again. I was just getting some ice... Are you okay?" he was dizzy and looked as if he was going to be sick.  
>"Sweetie what happened? You look a little green around the grills"<p>

"Um I don't know. Ginny is that you?"

"Yeah, can you even see straight? I think you ought to go to bed. Are you drunk? Do you need my help?"

"Um... I'm fine, I'm not drunk I didn't drink tonight but my Butterbeer did seem….." but before he could finish his sentence he was sick in the sink. I sat him down, gave him an Advil and some water and walked him in the direction of his room. It was about 10:30 at night so nobody was up except us. His room was well decorated filled with fascinating things. I would have liked to explore it but not in the dark with him sickly swaying. I got him into bed, managed to take his shoes off before he fell onto his bed and slept immediately. I kissed him on the forehead softly. He raised a hand to my cheek and muttered.

"The most beautiful girl..."

"Get some sleep sweetie"

Interesting… I thought very interesting.

-

The next morning he didn't come in to breakfast.

"My date with Harry was amazing I think he's very taken with me, he even kissed me" Scarlet was bragging loudly.

"He kissed you? Where?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"The cheek but I could tell he wanted more. Jell-O?"

"I'm not jealous"

"Oh you are so Jell-O! You're lime green Jell-O!" stupid women I thought.

Just as I was packing up all of the things the other girls left on the table after eating Harry come in in his Pyjamas.

"Oh Ginny, hi. I thought I'd miss everyone"

"Well I'm only packing up. I'll be out of your hair in a minute" I said airily.

"No wait that's not what I meant. Stay, I just meant I'd miss the girls" he said. "Too loud" he smiled bashfully.

"How're you feeling? Any better? You were awful last night."

"Better not great. Wait how do you know that I wasn't well, apart from how I look now?"

"Well you stumbled into the kitchen at like 10:30 at night and I was here so I gave you an Advil and helped you get into bed. Don't you remember any of it? You seem like someone had drugged you or something"

"Oh well thank you then but like I'd been drugged ay...?" he seemed quite thoughtful at what I'd said.

"Can I get you any breakfast?" breaking him out of his quietness.

"I can get it."

"No let me" after some eggs on toast he seemed get some colour back in him. "So what happened last night that got you so sick?"

"Well I, I don't know. All I really remember apart from blurs of the evening was Scarlet talking about something and I was starting to zone in and out and then we got back here and she was gone. I found my way into the house but no one was here. I just remember red flashes next so I bet that was you" he quickly shut his mouth and looked away.

"Red flashes as in my hair?" I asked a little surprised that he'd remember such a benign thing.

"Um... Yeah I suppose" He seemed a little embarrassed but I thought it was nice.

"Well you properly should get some quite time for the rest of the day but I think Stacy is too hell bent on having an exciting first show that you might not get the day off" I smiled warmly. Just as I was about to leave the room he said.

"How was your date with Hunk?" he seemed as if he had been bursting to say this all morning. I looked as if I was considering something then smiled and said.

"Let's just say that I think he can hit those high notes now." I smirked making him laugh as I left.

**Alright please if anyone has any ideas of what could happen next or what they want to happen I'm all ears :)**


	5. Coulda, woulda, shoulda

**Please Read and Review but remember I'm only new at this, so be kind :) enjoy!**

"So what do you too think of Harry, girls?" Tress asked out of the blue. Gwen, Tress and myself were just lazing in our shared room. She was doing her nails, Gwen was curling her eyelashes on her wand and I was just reading a trashy romance book on my bed.

"He's extra salty" Gwen replied.

"Salty? What's that meant to mean?" I asked from behind my pages.

"Salty, sexy, hot! He's mint!"

"He's mint?"

"You cannot tell me you don't know those meanings. I thought you were like 23 or something" Gwen said seeming shocked.

"Gwen! Obviously Ginny is a little more country. You are country right?" Tress asked.  
>I wasn't from the country and I lived in the city but I just agreed to not have conflict.<p>

"Well my speed date with him was pretty good we laughed a lot" Tress continued moving on.

"Yeah just not as much as Scarlet!"

"I don't think their date went as great as she was bragging" I said airily.

"Shut up! Are you serious? How do you know did Scarlet tell you? Or was it Harry?" I was quite shocked at Tresses reaction. Gwen did a double take at what I said as well.

"Well it's just what I heard or observed. No one said anything to me. Certainly not Scarlet you think she would actually talk to me about the reals of her date?"

"Well I suppose you're right, I got that vibe too. But I swear to you not, the private date tonight is mine! I am too determined! I'm going to go tonight! I am going to make him pick me!"

"Wow Tress you've got a plan but I you've got to compete with nine other women" Gwen said.

"But there's ten of us" Tress said.

"Well he can't just invite Scarlet again when he hasn't even tried anyone else"

"Right, well that would make my odds better"  
>I looked out of the window and saw that the broom shed door was open.<p>

"Um I'm feeling kind of lazy. I might just go for a walk" as I escaped to the rose garden I felt better and better. Unfortunately it wasn't Harry in the broom shed it was Sirius.

"Oh hello Sirius what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the broom polish" I started to laugh. He looked at me questionably.

"Sorry but Harry was doing the same thing the other day, looking for it in that box but it's actually on the shelf in front of you. I had to tell him that too"

"Oh right the shelf not the box. You know Ginny out of all the girls here I think like you the best. Remind me of lily."

"Thank you. Lily, she was Harry's mother. She had red hair as well?"

"Exactly the same as yours, flaming. She was always good natured like you. Sorry this might be a bit much except I see a lot of her in you."  
>I smiled widely.<p>

"Sirius!" I heard Harry's voice approach the shed. "The polish is on the shelf, Ginny told... Oh speaking of the devil, hi Ginny"

"Hi yourself" I laughed.

"Um I'm going to go take this polish and go polish things" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at us. As he walked out Harry looked bashful.

"Sorry Sirius is never very discreet" I smiled.

"How you feeling? Any better than you did this morning?"

"Yeah much better, great. Um I was actually going to go for a fly..."

"I'm up for a fly, unless you wanted to go by yourself?"

"Oh what fun would that be?" he smirked. He chucked me a broom and grabbed my hand. I wasn't ready for his touch so I blushed fully red.

"You're blushing" he was getting closer to me. I took a step back, he took a step forward. I leaned up against the wall of the shed. I felt my hair collide with cobwebs but his eyes were so full of desirer that I felt like I was drinking him in. I leaned into him. Our bodies were only an inch apart. Our lips were only an inch apart then he kissed me lightly at first then abandoning all morals he made the kiss passionate and intense. I was flying. He was about half a head taller than me and his body was musclier and toned. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw the shed door open and the lens of a camera stick through it. I pulled away quickly.

"GET OUT!"

"Ginny what are you talking about?" Harry looked confused and slightly hurt; he thought I was talking to him. By the time he turned around the camera was gone.

"THERE WAS A CAMERA! Sorry but they filmed us! I saw a camera there." I felt exposed. My life wasn't a something to be filmed and goggled at!

"Oh my god, do you think that they got anything" Harry asked.

"Yes! I'm sure they did. They only moved out when I saw them"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't think"

"Harry it's not your fault I'm just not used to um being filmed" I smiled at him weakly and kissed him on the cheek. He moved his lips to my lips and we started up all over again. Finally we broke a part.

"Arr if you keep this up I'll never leave!" I complained flirtatiously.

"Good, I don't want you to go. I have to eliminate someone today and take someone else on a private date tonight"

"Well I can help you there eliminate Scarlet and take me on a date" I smiled.

"What's wrong with Scarlet?"

"She's a little bit of a bitch; I'm not trying to control or nag you. I just would find this place a bit more bearable if she wasn't here but it's your choice of course"  
>I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my lower back.<p>

"What are you two doing?" it was Stacy; she looked as if she could kill someone.

"I have just heard word from a bloody camera man that you and some girl were shacking up in a broom shed! How do you think this show is going to work if you've already picked the girl that you want three days in?"

"Stacy it's okay! It's not like we're telling it to the world"

"They have footage of it! The other managers are going to be pretty keen on adding into the first show! And you Ginny, do you know how many of the other girls are going to be after your blood? All of them!"

"Stacy honestly I don't care what anyone here thinks of me. I don't partially think much of them either."

"I don't care! I am going to have to talk to the managers about this. So in the meantime Harry you can take Ginny on the private date for another three nights! You can sit next to him at mealtimes and cannot under any circumstance be seen doing this!" she made a hand gesture to us. "At any time, for a while! Now back to the house for the reading of today's agenda."

She was gone before we could react. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Well that should make things a whole lot more fun" I smiled.


	6. Red roses, Red letters and Red dresses

We got back to the house before separating. He gave me an encouraging smile but I just felt down hearted. As I walked into the dining room everyone was already seated. I slipped down into the seat next to Gwen, she turned abruptly to me.

"Where have you been? Were you with Harry? Me and Tress were looking for you!"

"Oh calm down I'm here now" I shushed her as Stacy directed for the cameras to start filming and for Hunk to start talking.

"All right ladies, so you've been here for three days now, you've settled in, you've gotten to know can other, the bachelor and for that fact me." He smirked at us. "So Zia what are your thoughts on the concert so far?" Zia looked terrified at the fact that everyone was focusing on her, however Scarlet and her poesy looked on with pure jealously.

"Um… well I just love this house and, and I'm really happy about the bachelor, oh I mean I'm glad Harry is the bachelor, I've always loved him. Wait I mean I've always idolised him, I thought he was um…. Handsome." I just looked at Zia with pity, poor girl the wolves (Scarlet, Carmen and Amelia) are going to destroy her, any sign of weakness.

"Well anyway… Ginny what do you think?" Hunk said.

"Beautiful place, nice people, and gorgeous bachelor" I winked at Harry. "And so far a mostly positive experience." I gave Scarlet the cheek, no weakness here.

"And don't forget charming hosts" Hunk joked. Every girl laughed, however no man did. "Now ladies, tonight isn't just a dinner, it is… a **double** elimination with… an extra twist that will be announced at the end."

Everyone was taken back, the cameras were then stuck in every bodies faces trying their best to suck up every little emotion. So far we had been told by letter that tonight was going to be a fancy dinner, with a rose ceremony and the announcement of which girl will be going on the private date the following night.

"So Harry are you ready to make your final enouncement? Now as most of you may have notice that there is a stack of red roses on the table, however there is only eight." I looked over his shoulder and low and behold there they were. I was feeling shamefully confident, but still nervous. Harry stood up in front of the table. I wanted desperately to stand up, to be ready.

"So um... girls even know we have only been at this for three days, I feel like I sort of know who each of you are and a bit about your personality so with that being said it gives me great displeasure to have to eliminate two of you this early in." I smiled at his speech he really didn't want to do this. "I mean I know what it is like to be rejected when you think things are going well. My last girlfriend Cho was obviously hard for me. I even proposed but was shot down, so I am ready to move on and find um… greener pastures with a woman that is willing to share them with me. I don't think I will ever completely get over her because of how things ended with us but I'm really ready to try."

I was well aware about him and Cho. They got together in Hogwarts and were together for a few years after, from all of the articles in Witch Weekly they were portrayed as the perfect couple, insanely in love. He ended up proposing and she shot him down saying she didn't want to marry him. This really did a number on Harry's emotions, already he has commitment issues because he grew up so unstably but he just went into hiding after that. He became a hermit.

"So my first rose has to go to a girl I think has really been herself throughout the whole competition. I've really come to like this person and that is Ginny Weasley. Will you accept this rose?" I smiled broadly and stood up.

"Of course I will." He handed me my rose and I gave him a tight hug; I whispered a _thank you _in his ear. I sat down and smelt my rose; it was beautiful I'd have to put this on my bedside table.

"My second rose goes to a girl I think wears her mind on her sleeve, this rose goes to Gwen. Will you accept this rose?"

"My third rose goes to someone who is excellent dinner company, Scarlet."

As she stood up she whispered quickly to me.

"Suck it red!" I just rolled my eyes. She flung her arms around his neck and pashed him on the lips with all her might. This stung a bit.

Obviously I like Harry and I want to stay here and see where this goes but the more attached I get to him the harder it's going to be to see him going out with the other girls, which is crazy because this is a dating show and he's going to be kissing other girls, having relationships with other girls and maybe even falling in love with other girls. I need to sort of pull myself back in a bit, I don't want to get hurt and if I put myself out there and it was unsuccessful I don't think I would be able to recover or at least I would always have those scars on the inside. I looked up to see Harry staring at me, damn those sexy eyes! Easier said than done.

"My next rose goes to Amelia, will you accept this rose?" And so it went on from there until there was only three girls remaining; Nora, Penny and Tress. I held my breath; of course I wanted Tress to get the rose. Despite my feelings towards some of their strategies I had grown fond of Tress and Gwen for that matter. Hunk stood up next to Harry. They were making it pretty intense.

"My next and final rose goes to… Tress, will you accept this rose?" she ran over to him flung her arms around his neck and almost mirroring Scarlet pashed him, but it was only for less than a second. Nora stood up hugged Harry then left without saying a word, Penny however was standing there with a fire in her eyes, she looked pissed.

"What the hell! Did you even try to get to know me? I am a knock out! In fact** I** am out of **YOUR **league so you know what? You can just go roll over and die! You would have been lucky to have me in your life! And as for you girls I hope you have a crappie time here, doing crappie things to each other to get a crappie guy, who, who is too crappie to even realise how amazing you are! Goodbye Harry! Have a nice life!"

With that she stormed out of the dining room. Everyone just stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, finally Stacy broke the ice.

"Did you get all that on tape?"

"Stacy!" I blurted out. "You can't put that on the show!"

"Sure I can. The audience will just eat it up! Well done Harry all right girls back to your seats we have to finish the scene." We all begrudgingly sat back down.

"Alright anyway girls" Hunk said. "As you were told after the rose ceremony there would be a twist, this will indeed happen tonight but let's keep that a surprise. Alright goodnight girls."

As we all grudged back into our longue room we were all pretty drained. I was so lost in thought that I actually sat down next to Scarlet.

"Wow that was…" Zia started.

"Crazy" Gwen suggested.

"Crazy? That was just the beginning! That was the first elimination and Hunk was saying that all the twists and turns that are to come." Carmen added. Everyone started to get into a discussion about what might be happening tonight when I noticed a red envelope with the words 'girls' written on it in black slantly writing. I stood up and walked abruptly towards it. Most of the women were already watching me.

"Ginny what's that?" Tress asked.

"It's a letter from Harry, he has cute handwriting. It says 'Sian, come spin the bottle with me tomorrow for a bit of one on one, Harry'. I guess you got the private date."

Sian snatched the letter out of hands and examined it.

"How'd that taste coming out of your mouth?" Sian added.

"What?"

"How'd that taste coming out of your mouth?" she repeated. I was a little shocked that she would say that to me. She started to fan herself with the card. "Wow is it hot in here, lucky I have a fan. Ginny do you have a fan?"

"No I'm not hot" I said through clenched teeth.

"You do have to tell me twice. 'let's spin the bottle' I think we're going to make out." At this point she should watch it because I don't want to have to knock a bitch out. To my surprise Scarlet actually came to my rescue.

"Sit down Sian. You were lucky to even be given a rose today." Sian did in fact settle down after that and the conversation went back to friendly, I was actually enjoying myself. Tress got up to go to the toilet a one point before she came racing back in moments later.

"Someone's outside!"

"What? A death eater?" I said shocked.

"No Ginny, it's a girl, a woman! I think she may be the twist or something!" Tress hurriedly replied. Everyone got up and raced outside. I got to the door first then stuck my arm out to stop everyone from being seen because their standing in a tight, short red dress and killer stilettoes was Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend.


End file.
